CrusadeDaniels POV
by Miss.Understood 1982
Summary: I wonder what Daniel was going through while in Vala's body.


**Crusade...Daniels POV**

** Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Not associated in any way with SG-1 show. I Don't own the characters  
**

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic. I have read lots so I hope this is ok in comparison.**

**This is set during Season 9, Crusade. Spoilers for Crusade.**

**Italics is what Daniel is thinking.**

Daniel looked around tentively.

"oooo-kay" His eye fell on a device sat front of him. A device he recognised. An ancient communication device.

"This is not good" he muttered his eyes falling upon a man in a leather vest and a woman wearing a dress that was as revealing as something Vala would usually wear. _"Vala. I haven't thought of her in a while. How I miss her"_

"Vala are you ok" the woman spoke.

Daniel looked behind , wondering if she was stood there_ "Vala? Why is she asking me if Vala's ok?" _He looked past the young blonde woman to a mirror in the distance, above what looked like a bar.

He stood quickly, knocking over the chair in the process. Still keeping his eyes on the mirror. _"Why is Vala looking at me in from the mirror? And is she pregnant?"_

Daniel walked toward the mirror, looking behind him as he went. _"No way.."_ he looked down and gasped as he saw a huge bump out in front of him.

"Vala, you should sit down, this excitement isn't good for the baby" The young woman touched his shoulder.

"I can't believe what she's done!" he shouted, putting his hand to his temples. He swung around, making the young woman start.

"I am not Vala." He muttered.

"It worked?" The man know stepped forward, analysing Vala's face as he went.

"Worked? What worked?" Daniel directed this question toward the man.

"Vala said that this would happen" The woman was now talking to the man as she walked to his side.

"I am Denya. This is Seevis" the young woman pointed to herself the to the man "You are Daniel Jackson?"

"Yeesss. But how did you know? "

"Vala told us that if this device worked then the there is a possibility that she would switch bodies with you."

"Okay, that I get but where am I and why does Vala want to be in my body and why am I...I mean Vala pregnant?

"It's a long story but I shall try to explain." Denya placed her hand on Daniels arm, gently applying pressure so that he would sit down.

Denya explained that Vala had joined the underground resistance towards the Ori and that there was a failed sabotage attempt on the Ori ships. Denya and Seevis filled Daniel in on as much as possible.

"Ooo" Daniel squirmed. "When are you going to get to the point about..." Daniel motioned his head towards the protruding stomach

"Well you are married to.."

"MARRIED?" Daniel cut her off standing up abruptly "Ooo" he breathed as the baby that was inside Vala gave a swift kick. "Married?" he said a bit more gently.

"Yes. Vala's husband is Tomin, he is a devout follower of the Ori"

"_Vala's married." _Daniel dropped heavily into the chair, he felt that the heaviness of his heart was dragging him down. _"I can't believe she's married...._" another quick kick from the baby brought Daniels, or rather Vala's hand gently onto her stomach rubbing gentle circles _"..and pregnant"_ Daniel couldn't be sure if the squirming he felt inside was the baby moving around or the beginnings of some ugly green monster of jealousy.

"Is she happy with him?" he asked, trying not to sound too aggressive or too melancholy.

Denya looked at Seevis before she spoke "He cares very deeply for her and her for him."

"Good." he whispered. Even more strongly "Good as long as she is being looked after."

"You seem to care for Vala a great deal Daniel Jackson." Denya looked at him quizzically

"She was a good friend. We were worried about her. She just disappeared. We weren't even sure she was alive." it seemed he was talking to Denya and Seevis but he was muttering to himself.

He looked toward Denya "Can you give her a message when she gets back here please?" He tried to stop his voice giving out to much emotion.

Denya walked toward him. "Of course, what is the message?"

"Can you tell her that..."

All of a sudden there was a large crash and a shot hit the crystal in the device. Vala jumped up.

**Back at the SGC**

"..I am her Daniel, Always"

"Daniel?" Sam pushed off from the bench that she was resting against. Her brow furrowed in confusion but a small smile playing on her lips.

Daniel looked confused, mentally shook himself and raised his eyebrows toward Sam.

"_Looks like I'm going to have to tell her myself. At least I know she's out there. Now I just have to find her."_


End file.
